


Hanahaki

by HeartOfFullmetal



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Death, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Sad, Unrequited Love, hanahaki, short and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfFullmetal/pseuds/HeartOfFullmetal
Summary: Hanahaki Disease: A disease caused by unrequited love. The most known symptom is flowers growing in your heart and lungs. Contracting the disease is terminal, unless you get surgery to remove the flowers, or… The love becomes requited.





	Hanahaki

~Hanahaki~

  Hanahaki Disease: A disease caused by unrequited love. The most known symptom is flowers growing in your heart and lungs. Contracting the disease is terminal, unless you get surgery to remove the flowers, or... The love becomes requited. If it doesn't, the victim chokes on petals and blood until they pass. I would've considered surgery, but a side effect is losing all feelings of love. I don't want that.

    I never thought I would get it, much less for _him_ of all people. Who would've thought that _he_ would be the cause of my death? I'm actually sort of surprised that he hasn't even noticed, I haven't exactly been subtle about it.

    When I first coughed up the petals, I thought I was going insane. I thought that the disease was just an old fairy tale told to kids to teach them to be faithful or some other bullshit... But everyday it gets harder and harder to breathe because of those damn flowers.

    At one point I hoped that I could live longer. Even just a little bit more. But I quickly gave up that hope. It's obvious that he only sees me as a brat. There's no way he'd start loving me, not if he hasn't already. Which obviously, he hasn't. And I wish I could be mad at him for it... But I love him...

    So now I lay in a hospital bed, barely breathing because the flowers are now growing vines up my airways. My heart's beating like it's trying to break free. I can't feel it though, there's more vines surrounding it. Restricting the movements. I know the process of death. You're heart speeds up to get more oxygen to your blood, but at one point or another, you're body realizes it's pointless and slows... And stops.

    Al sits beside me, he thinks I'm unconscious and to be honest, I just about am. He's the only one who showed up to see me. I think that it might've been because he was the only one in my contact records. I don't know though.

    My breaths are short and gasping. The vines seem to be pulling my heart apart even though I know that they are actually tightening around it. The pressure makes it feel like my heart is breaking. Pretty fitting if you ask me. I grip the sheets and I can feel my face contort in a grimace. I want to open my eyes one last time to see my brother. I do and I find my vision is blackening and blurring around the edges. I turn my head to look over to him. He smiles shakily but I see he's holding a cloth stained with blood. He must've been wiping my face each time I choked or coughed.

    "Hey..." He murmured, his voice raspy. I open my mouth to say something back, but as soon as I take a breath to speak, I'm choking again, blood spilling from my mouth and fragments of a red flower petals clinging to my lips. He take my hand as I choke and cough. He knows it's one of those coughs that you just have to wait out. The process repeated as I coughed up the petals but they slid down again and then I just... Stopped, I had coughed so much that I just couldn't anymore. Al was wiping my face again, I could just barely feel it, and turned my head into the touch. I hope he never gets the disease. I force my eyes open again and behind Al I see a blur of blue walk into the doorway. I'd know that blue anywhere. My lips quirked into a strange smirk and I coughed a weak laugh... Funny... He'd come to see the death he had caused. I slid my eyes close, to tired to keep them open any longer. The vines were growing even tighter, the flower's roots felt like they were trying to break open my lungs. They probably were. The epithelial lining already broken, and now they were pressing through the walls of connective tissues. The vines in my heart had forced their way into each chamber, flowers blooming in every space available. I heard a voice, felt a hand... Then I was gone.

~End~


End file.
